red clouds and bloody mission
by azzaqiyy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang mahasiswa sekaligus inteligen pemerintah jepang, ditugaskan menyelamatkan sakura haruno, detektiv yang disandra oleh organisasi misterius yang juga telah membunuh semua keluarganya. Ditemani oleh sasuke uchiha sebagai mitra kerjanya dan hinata hyuga seornang agen FBI yang juga sedang menyamar.


Hallo minna san..

Saya hanya seorang author baru disini.. setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader, akhirnya saya bosan juga. Jadi, terciptalah fic yang gaje ini. Mohon maaf kalo banyak kata yang ancur dan dipaksakan.

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: friendship /crime/supernatural/suspense

Pairing : -Naruto U. & Sakura H.

-Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki seorang mahasiswa sekaligus inteligen pemerintah jepang, ditugaskan menyelamatkan sakura haruno, detektiv yang disandra oleh organisasi misterius yang juga telah membunuh semua keluarganya. Ditemani oleh sasuke uchiha sebagai mitra kerjanya dan hinata hyuga seornang agen FBI yang juga sedang menyamar.

Warning: AU, OOC, , abal. Tidak baku, dll.

Don't like don't read!

Konoha. 07.05 28 april 20XX

-Naruto's Pov-

"Kring.. kring.. kring.." alarmku berbunyi.

"berisiiikk". Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah melemparkan alarmku ke tembok. "kyaa, alarmku yang sangat mahal ini" aku pun menyesalinya, 'hah. Benda yang kubeli seharga 35 yen ini sekarang hancur' batinku bilang. Oke, memang bagi kalian itu murah, tapi bagiku itu mahal. Jadi jangan bilang aku pelit. Tapi, aku itu irit. Maklum aku hanya sendirian disini. Yah begitulah, aku sendirian.

Flash back

2 years ago

-Masih naruto's pov-

Munich's airport.

"Tousan, kaa chan. imotou, akhirnya aku pulang", seruku gembira, sesaat akan lepas landas pesawat dari jerman ke jepang. Sengaja aku tak beritahu keluargaku untuk memberi kejutan buat mereka.

-Skip time-

Konoha's air port.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Tousan, kaasan, imouto, ne aku sangat merindukan kalian", hah. Oke. Sekarang aku harus buru-buru.

"Hai" ada seseorang yang menyapaku. 'Hah, siapa itu. Kayanya aku kenal' batin ku bilang. "hai juga, emmp. Kayanya aku kenal?". Aku pun menjawab. Oke, aku lupa lupa ingat orang ini.

"apa kau melupakan aku? Aku ini gaara. Adiknya temari". Owh aku jadi malu karena aku lupa dengan teman adikku sendiri.

"owh, aku pasti ingat, aku hanya mengujimu tadi. Hahaha.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau dengan temari?" gaara sweatdrop. aku pura-pura berbasa basi, sebenernya aku sudah ingin pulang. "aku sendiri, dan baru saja melihat temari melahirkan." Gaara menjawab. " apa? Melahirkan? Memang siapa laki-laki malang yang mau menikah dengan temari?" oke, aku kaget mendengar ini. " apa kau bilang? Ada juga laki-laki yang mendapatkan kakakku adalah orang yang beruntung." Gaara geram dengan kata-kataku.

" hahaha. Maaf, aku bercanda. Jadi siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu?" aku jadi takut meelihat gaara yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada aura gelap setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi. " awalnya aku tidak percaya, si sikhamaru yang merepotkan itu jadi kakak iparku. Tapi aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba si shika datang ke rumahku melamar temari. Dan jadilah iya sekarang." Hemnp, aku tidak heran, di sekolah dulu juga si shika suka dengan temari. Dan temari juga suka dengan si malu malu."owh, itu si aku tidak heran."jawabku. "lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah tak pernah melihatmu beberapa tahun belakangan. Padahal kau tidak jauh dari rumah sikha." Emp, apa dia tidak tau y? "aku baru saja pulang dari jerman, setelah di konoha junior school dulu aku dapat beasiswa melanjutkan study ke jerman." Seruku bangga. "hebat juga kau, oh iya, aku dengar tadi dari shikamaru ada sebuah keluarga detektif dibunuh dengan keji dan rumahnya diledakan, Jadi mungkin konoha agak macet hari ini. Gara-gara kejadian itu?"hah apa tadi dia bilang " keluarga detektif? Apa kau mengetahuinya? Siapa nama detektif itu?" qo, aku jadi gundah y mendengar berita itu? "aku tidak tau, sebelum aku sempat bertanya ke shikamaru, dia sudah pergi ke TKP."aku harus buru-buru pulang. " owh kau tidak tau, ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku sudah kangen sama orang rumah. Emppm, senang bisa bertemu dan bisa bicara banyak denganmu,"oke. Aku berangkat. "yasudah, pesawatku juga beberapa menit lagi lepas landas, jaa.." gaara pun pamit.

' detektif? seluruh keluarga?mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan keluargaku' batinku bilang. Akh. Benar saja konoha macet sekali, aku harus menelpon keluargaku.. aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan keluargaku.

"tuut..tuut..tuut.. maaf nomor yang sedang anda hubungi, sedng tidak aktif, atau berada diluar service area. Terima kasih" hah. Kusso, kenapa nomor ayah,tidak aktif. Dan nomor ibu dan adikku tidak diangkat.. plizz mam. Angkat telponnya. Aku pun semakin takut terjadi apa-apa dengan keluargaku.

"tung tang ting tung" bunyi handphoneku, hah telphone dari siapa ini.. nomor baru. Aku pun segera mengangkat telphonnya "Hallo naruto uzumaki disini." "hai naruto, aku shikamaru, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, cepatlah pulang. Aku tunggu".ternyata

dari shikamaru " ada apa shikamaru? Langsung saja bicara." Kenapa sih ni orang. " tidak bisa, aku tunggu. Jaa". Tuut..tuut..tuut.. "hai ada apa sih" kusso, sudah dimatikan. Sialan kau shika, bikin aku penasaran"

Aku pun sampai. Hah ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali disini, hah rumahku? "minggir.. plizz, minggir.. aku mau lewat" "tousan, kaachan, imouto, hiks. Aku pulang.. " ternyata yang aku khawatirkan selama ini! Owh itu si shika, ternyata dia sekarang menjadi polisi. "hai shikamaru, apa yang terjadi.. hiks.. kau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku..hiks..?" aku tidak tahan lagi melihat ini semua. "maafkan kami. Kau harus sabar menerima ini, ayah, ibu dan adikmu dibunuh. Dan beberapa jam tadi rumahmu meledak. Dari kondisi mayatnya keluarga mu dibunuh tadi malam, dan mengenaskan. Keluargamu sudah ada di kantung mayat dan sudah digantung di tiang rumah saat kami temukan. Dan saat kami turunkan mayat keluargamu, ledakan pun terjadi. Aku sangat menyesal akan kejadian ini. Mayat keluargamu dan rekan-rekan kami ikut terkena ledakan."apa? aku tidak percaya ini,"keji sekali orang yang melakukan ini? Apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"owh tuhan.. kakiku jadi jadi tidak kuat menahan beban ini. Akupun jatuh terduduk."maaf, kami belum mengetahui siapa orangnya! Tapi kami akan berusaha menyelidiki kasus ini" jawab shikamaru. "Apa yang kaulakukan hah? Kenapa kau belum menemukan siapa orangnya? Aku tidak akan rela bila pelakunya tidak ditemukan dan diadili ". aku geram akan kerja polisi sekarang. "sabar,tenangkan emosimu. Anggota kami pun jadi korbannya. ". Kusso, aku tidak tahan akan kejadian ini. "aku tidak akan diam saja dengan keadaan berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya dan akan kuseret ke penjara dengan tanganku sendiri. aku ingin lihat mayat keluargaku?" Aku pun pergi ke jenazah keluargaku. aku pun hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat mayat keluargaku dan beberapa anggota polisi yang sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. 2 hari kemudian keluargaku pun dimakamkan.. dan setelah kejadian itu aku jadi detektif. Menangani banyaak kasus. Dan jujur saja belum ada yang tahu siapa aku. Karna setiap hari aku selalu menyamar. Setahun kemudian banyak kasus yang telah aku pecahkan, tetapi dari sekian banyak kasus, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka adalah pembunuh keluargaku. dan yang aku tahu sejauh ini pembunuh keluargaku adalah organisasi misterus yang menamakan mereka dengan awan merah.

Flashback off

Kalo aku ingat kejadian itu aku jadi sedih. Yosh. Aku harus kuat. Hah. Dah jam 7.45. 15 menit lagi, mata kuliah bu anko, owh tidak.. bu ehmsexyituehm tapi killer.. aku harus mandi. Dan berangkat kuliah. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak telat.

tbc

akhirnya chap 1 selesai, maaf kalo sedikit soalnya masih pembukaan. Dan juga karakter utama laen belum muncul.. sengaja saya potong disitu.. karna emank saya bingung mau di potong dimana. Emmp.. di chapter ini author Cuma mau menguak identitas karakter utama sekaligus pemeran antagonis disini.. maaf lagi ya kalo ada banyak kesalahan. Kalo mau nge flame gpp.. tpi jgn donk,, masa author baru belajar nulis dah di flame, di kasih duit jha ya.. haha.. maksudnya di nasehatin gitu.. dipeluk.,, di elus-elus belakang punggungku.. jiyahh.

Sedikit keterangan mengenai karakter utama masing masing..

Naruto uzumaki

Saya buat karakter ini mirip seperti L di death note. Dan mempunyai kekuataan indra ke-6 sepeti sherlock holmes. Mahasiswa biasa dan inteligen pemerintah konoha. Bisa dibilang anbu lah. Tapi indra ke-6nya muncul setelah kematin keluarganya. Ntar dah di ceritain di chapter depan..

Sasuke uchiha

Karakte ini tidak banyak berubah, dia tetep dingin. Pinter dan sama sepeti yang ada di anime. Cuma dia punya kekuatan friendship disini. Ya seperti obito lah. Taukan. Tapi sebelum jadi jahat

Hinata hyuga

Seorng gadis cantik pemalu. Tapi itu hanya untuk menyamar. Karena karakter aslinya disini. Dia adalah seorang FBI yang lugas, buas. Dan hebat pastinya.

Sakura haruno

Seorang detektif muda yang sedang yang sedang melakukan pengintaian terhadap organisasi tersebut. Tapi sebelum dia mengtakan ke pemerintah. Dia sudah di tangkap dan disandra oleh organisasi tersebut.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film mission imposibble.

oya kalo ada cerita yang sama mohon maaf, tapi ini hasil dari pemikiranku sendiri qo..

maaf lagi karna author belum bisa buat genre yang tepat. summary, warning, atau apalah..

rated M karena banyak kata-kata kasar. Dan kalo akhirnya bahagia, ya pasti ada adegan yang mesra lah.. haha..

emmp..

karna kebanyakan minta maaf, jadi mendingan... kabuuuuuurr..

minna, sudikah anda memberikan revieww...


End file.
